01730
}} is the 1,731st episode of Emmerdale, originally transmitted on Thursday 14 January, 1993. Part 1 Carol tries to make her peace with Lorraine. They seem to reach an understanding. Elizabeth is talking about Carol and Lorraine to Eric. She thinks that Carol must have known what was going on. Eric does not seem keen on going to see the bank manager, but Elizabeth has made the appointment. Lorraine steals £5 out of her mum's purse and then accepts some more money from her. The bathroom door has jammed at Emmerdale Farm. Zoe is clearing out all Frank's empty bottles. She and Chris are worried about him, but then he comes bounding into the kitchen as if nothing has happened. Seth is still looking after Meg. Frank talks to Chris and Joe about business. They are surprised by the change in him. Neil is determined that he will get Dark Star for Kim. He wants her to have him back in time for her birthday. Chris tells Frank that he really hates Kim. Frank is putting on a good act for Chris, but Zoe isn't fooled. Eric comes home on the bus. He isn't looking forward to going to see the bank manager. Carol has been shopping for Seth. She asks Lynn's advice about giving Lorraine a party for her 16th birthday. Eric makes up an excuse about not going to the bank manager. Elizabeth isn't fooled though and Eric has to come clean - he admits that he does not want a joint account because he is £7,483.32p overdrawn. Elizabeth is shocked. Part 2 Elizabeth wants to know where the money has gone. Eric can't really account for it. She is still determined to go and see the bank and get their finances sorted. Sarah is trying to fill the deep crack that has appeared over the farmhouse door. She is worried. Elizabeth forces Eric to start drinking bitter because it is the cheapest drink. They start to gossip about Carol and Lynn comes to her defence. Alan tells her to shut up. The spitfire has broken down again. Joe finds Mark fixing it in the Woolpack car park. He wants to know what Mark's plans are for the future. Julie finds Nick in the pub and asks him if he fancies a holiday without the children. Lynn attacks Elizabeth for being so judgemental about Carol. She reminds her that her own children have not turned out that well. She asks her to give support to Carol even though she is not very popular. Neil has sorted out a stable for Dark Star. They are planning to snatch him from Home Farm. Archie encourages Nick to go on holiday. Kim and Neil arrive at Home Farm with a horse box. Joe talks to Mark about his plans for the future. He tells him that he fancies helping Seth out because he likes the country, but doesn't want to farm. Kim and Neil check out Home Farm. Frank hears a noise. Zoe goes out to have a look. Frank is getting drunker. He hears the sound of hooves and confronts Kim and Neil with a shotgun. He is determined to make her put the horse back. Zoe manages to deflect the gun as Frank presses the trigger. Kim screams. Category:Episodes first broadcast on Thursday